


Traitor

by RavenDancer456



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: After Rock Bottom, Character Study, Gen, Starscream POV, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDancer456/pseuds/RavenDancer456
Summary: Starscream had a lot to reflect on after what happened down in the abandoned mine, but why did Megaton let him live?





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I apologise for any spelling mistakes or my terrible writing! 
> 
> I posted this fic a while back on Fanfiction.net but it had loads of errors, so I went away and cleared it up a bit!
> 
> Just a bit of a character study about our favourite plane boy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;)

Traitor.

It was a word that has been used against him many times though out his life. From his young days as a student, to when he became Air Commander, and now as Second in Command. Starscream will admit, that people would be foolish to trust him implicitly, millennia of war has proven that fact. But he can't help be plagued by the fact no one trusts him.

Megatron, his o' so marvellous leader, is wise to all his tricks by now. And recent events have erred Megatron to become more agitated by his betrayal and failure. Ever since his leader returned from Cybertron with the so called 'blood of Unicron', things have been getting harder to cope with. Megatron's supposed death had been a big step for him, and Starscream fully believed that he commanded the Decepticons with the power and grace of a true leader. But of course, Megatron some how found his way back alive and he payed dearly for his treachery. He still gets shivers down his spine when he recalls Megatron throwing him across their ships wings, his large hands circling around his head, dragging him inside, only for Megatron to beat him to near death. 

The beatings aren't all that bad when Starscream thinks about it. It's only pain after all, and physical pain fades after a while. He is more concerned about his reputation among the troops. After the events of him trying to bring Skyquake back from the dead, all the other officers have been... subtlety disrespectful. He knows they see him as pathetic but that gives them no right to not follow his orders or shower him with sarcasm. 

However, none of this explains what happened down in the mine, after the cave-in. 

Megatron had taken him there to be killed. He had that feeling from the beginning, but after Megatron aimed his gun at Starscream's head, he thought it was over. His normal tricks didn't work: trying to get in to Megatron's good books, pinning the blame of someone else, and finally on his knees, begging for another chance. Starscream had never been so happy to see Arcee and her little human enter the cave opening at the exact moment. He had the perfect chance to escape, and he almost did. It was a shame he was so worried that Megatron would find a way out, and deliver the ultimate punishment to him. He had gone back in to the blasted cave to save his 'master'. And where had that led him, back to begging for his life. If only he hadn't been so excited about having the upper hand against that Wrecker and the human girl. That was all well and good, but it still didn't answer one question!

Why had Megatron saved him from certain death?

He was a traitor. He had been trying to kill Megatron since he first started showing signs of violence toward him. Starscream also believed he would make a much better leader than Megatron would ever be. All the more reason to see him dead. Starscream has been beaten and humiliated for his betrayals for as along as he can remember, yet Megatron always let him live. Why?

Why? Once again was he allowed another chance to do what he has always done? It is a question that has puzzled bots form both the Autobots and the Decepticons. Megatron had been set on killing him in that cave. Why hadn't he just let the huge rock finish that job. He wouldn't have even had to get his hands dirty.

Starscream couldn't help but feel that the real punishment would be coming after they returned to the Nemesis. Years of being hurt for his mistakes, he knows how these situations play out. The flight back had been awkward to say the least. He could almost feel the anger coming off Megatron. 

Megatron had led him to the main command centre once they returned. Looks like it's going to be a public beating, all the more damaging. 

But, he had been wrong. Megatron had said nothing. Nothing. Simply gave the command to get back to work. 

Where was the punishment? Why hadn't he been grabbed by the throat and strangled? Why was he still stood up straight and not on the floor after being punched in the cockpit? 

He wanted to say more. To ask why he was not reserving a correction for his mistakes. A reminder of who was the boss. But he couldn't. He left with a small 'of course lord Megatron'. 

He made his way out of the command centre, a few Vehicons roaming the hall. They stared, they usually do. 

He needed to think.

He hated emotions. He hated how they affected him so easily. Although it was hard to believe, he was fuelled by how others made him feel. He need to think this through. Megatron had let him live after many times before for his treacherous behaviour, but something about this time seemed...different. 

Maybe he should go for a flight, clear his processor. But that probably wouldn't be a great idea. No doubt Megatron was keeping an eye on what he was up to, and Soundwave was probably around somewhere, still spying on him. 

Maybe the medbay would be better. He could always rant it off to Knockout or Breakdown, but they were probably busy. And they have each other to talk to, he would just be in the way. He sighed. 

Starscream knew Airachnid was around aswell. She had been sneaking about the ship after becoming part of the Decepticons once again. He had always hated the eight-legged glitch. 

He could maybe see if Soundwave had any...oh Soundwave!

"Oh, Soundwave" coughed Starscream.

He have been to lost in thought, and not realised he had walk right into the Communications Officer. 

Soundwave in turn, just stared. Starscream lowered his wings a little, maybe expecting the silent mech to say something. 

"I hope the search for the Autobot base is going well", anything to break the awkward silence. Starscream had always been uncomfortable in Soundwave's presence. 

After a moment of staring, he stepped aside to let the faceless Decepticon carry on his way. Soundwave began to walk past him and suddenly he was struck with a thought.

Maybe Megatron did save him for a reason. Maybe it was because he needed his SIC. He needed someone he could take his anger out on, someone to keep him on his toes, some to belittle and humiliate. But if Starscream was gone, then who would take his place. Soundwave was the most obvious choice, he had been loyal to Megatron for lightyears before the war. But because of his loyalty, Megatron would never hurt him. Never take him to a abandoned mine to kill him. 

But Megatron did this to him because he was the biggest traitor in history of the Decepticons, and his spark was still alight. 

Perhaps, if he truly devoted his loyalties to Megatron like Soundwave dose, they can break the hectic cycle. If he excepted that he would always be bellow Megatron, things would be better, and they could work together in peace. And who better to tell first then his inspiration himself.

"Soundwave", he called to the mech walking down the hall. Soundwave turned around as Starscream approached nervously. 

He sighed and turned his back to the Third In Command. 

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening, Soundwave"

He walk away before he could say anymore. Soundwave was unlikely to ask questions but he was sure to tell Megatron later. But that would be alright, wouldn't it? If Megatron saw that he had changed his ways, then maybe his leader would change the way he saw him. 

He felt good, he wouldn't lie. Almost reborn. This is how he felt after being promoted to Second in Command all those years ago. 

Starscream walked back down the hall with his arms folded behind his back, and a smirk on his face. 

From now on he would no longer be know as the Decepticons biggest traitor. No. He would be the best SIC to Lord Megatron that the Universe had ever seen.

He stepped in to the command centre as the doors slid open. Airachnid and Megatron were stood at the end of the platform, talking.

"Starscream never mentioned it", Airachnid mentioned.

"If he is up to his old tricks again, I shall grind him into powder"' Megatron retorted. 

No. He would show them all, especially Megatron, that he had changed. No more would he be beaten or humiliated or spied on. This was going to stop. Starting today!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
